My Name Is Ivy
by marauderluverz
Summary: Her name is Ivy, she is Lily's younger cousin by six years. After living her whole life in the US, she hears of Voldemort's return, and she wants revenge. And if she just so happens to fall in love with our favorite potions master along the way . . . AU
1. Prologue

My name is Ivy

Chapter 1: Prologue

_My cousin died fourteen years ago. I was fifteen, she was only twenty-one. Now if someone were to see me, I guess they might mistake me for her. We look alike, or would if she were still alive. After I found out she was a witch, I wanted to be one; four years before her death, I found out I was. Now that I am twenty-nine, I am contacting my cousin's old headmaster and am going to find out if I can help now that Voldemort is back. No one else believes Dumbledore or Harry, but I do. Harry doesn't even know who I am, although it's no wonder since I've lived in the U.S. all my life. I am getting ready for my meeting with Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_My name is Ivy Delilah Evans. My one desire?_

_To avenge my cousin, Lily Potter,_

_no matter what it takes … _

A/N: Hi I know it's short but it's just the prologue. I hope lot's will rea dit and like it. This takes place during OoTP. I need criticism. Not sure yet if the entire story will be in first person but I am thinking about it. Plz review. -marauderluverz


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "_A Meeting that I guess had to take place or my story would never go anywhere._" -Ivy Evans

I climbed quickly into my fireplace in my small apartment in Los Angeles. Dropping the floo powder I called out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." I had only traveled by floo a couple of times and never such a long distance. It made me dizzy seeing all the fireplaces pass between here and Hogwarts. I shut my eyes tight and so when I came to a stop I tumbled out of the fireplace and landed on my face in what I guessed was Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, hello, Miss Evans."

I looked up and saw Dumbledore walking towards me. He offered his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," I replied brushing off my jeans. I looked up and saw that Dumbledore and I were not alone in the room. There was already another man there, standing near the window, he had a look on his face that was somewhere between shock and horror. He had greasy, black hair that was somewhat long, a large nose, and piercing black eyes. I couldn't place him but he seemed familiar.

"Hello," I said, nodding towards him, trying to be polite.

He turned to Dumbledore, looking very angry and asked in a low growl, "Who is she?"

Dumbledore seemed completely unfazed, "Ah, yes, Severus, this is Miss Ivy Evans. Ivy, this is our potion's professor here at Hogwarts, Severus Snape."

Severus was glaring at me, and then I remembered him. He'd been Lily's friend. I'd only known him a little bit. We first met when I came to visit Lily when I was six; she'd been twelve, so he was also. I had come the next summer and the one after that as well. Then when I came back when I was ten, Lily suddenly didn't ever want to talk about Severus. It was as if he just disappeared. I'd been so curious, and then she told me. They weren't friends anymore. He'd called her mudblood.

I smiled sweetly at Severus, "Oh, yeah, I remember you. Weren't you one of Lily's friends?"

He cringed slightly. I had no doubt in my mind that he didn't like talking about Lily; after all, he had been in love with her.

"Good to see that you two know each other, but, Severus, now have a very important meeting with Miss Evans, if we could pick up our conversation later?"

If looks could kill, I think everyone in the castle would've died from Snape's glare. Severus left the room and I sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Thank you for seeing me, Professor," I said looking at Dumbledore.

"It is no trouble at all, Miss Evans, I was, in fact, quite intrigued at the letter I received from you last week," he said smiling at me strangely. He was obviously pleased to see how much I looked like Lily.

"I just recently heard that you and Harry believe that You-Know-Who is back." Dumbledore just nodded. "Well, I was just wondering if there was anything I could do, 'because I believe both of you and I want nothing more than to get revenge for what he did to Lily and James. Besides no one else should have to deal with what happened before, again," I said quickly, afraid that he'd tell me to just go home. Not to worry because I was just some silly little girl who shouldn't bother with trying to help. James had said that, the summer Harry was born, when I had begged Lily to let me join the rebellion against You-Know-Who. They told me I was too young, that I should leave those things to the adults. Well, I had only been fourteen. But now? Now I was twenty-nine years old, hardly a kid. I was nearly thirty. They couldn't tell me not to help now.

"Miss Evans, I do believe there are some things that you could do to help in the fight ; especially since we now know that the ministry does not wish for the world to know of Voldemort's return," Dumbledore said, and I was shocked.

He wanted my help. Correction, he said they needed me. Or he at least implied it.

"I'll do anything you need me to," I said excitedly.

"I believe that due to a very unfortunate incident, we are in fact, in need of a new muggle studies teacher."

"Yes, I'd love to - huh? Teach? Me? Um, sorry, Professor, I'm not really um the teacher type," I said nervously.

"Also, I would like you to join the – we best not talk about it here, far too great a chance of being overheard. Come with me," he said rising from his chair and directing me to the fireplace, "We will be flooing to this location," he said handing me a piece of paper.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" I asked, and then it clicked.

This was what James and Lily had been in, but then the paper said under that 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place.' Headquarters, no doubt.

A few whirling seconds later I was standing in a dank, dirty kitchen. I looked around; I had no idea where I was. Dumbledore came through the floo, next moment and said, "Feel free to take a seat, Ivy," he gestured at the table, "I will be right back." I watched as he exited the room and then I sat down thinking hard.

Me, a teacher? I didn't think I could do something like that. But if it would put me in a better position to help the Order, to fight Voldemort, to avenge Lily- then I guess I had no choice. Hogwarts would have a new muggle studies teacher.

Professor Ivy Evans.

"I like the sound of that."

A/N: SO what do you think? Plz tell me in a review. I need more ideas. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "_The chapter in which I see an old friend again._" –Ivy Evans

I stood up when Dumbledore entered the kitchen followed by a man with long black hair, that looked like it hadn't been washed in who knows how long. He had a gaunt face and something told me that he must have been handsome once. I looked at him for a minute. It couldn't be.

"Ivy, this is Sirius Black," Dumbledore said.

"Sirius?" I asked. Could this be the man I'd met so long ago?

"Yes, that would be my name, 'Ivy'," he answered haughtily.

Dumbledore gave small cough.

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius replied, "Who are you?" he asked me.

"Sirius, it's me, Ivy. I'm Lily's younger cousin."

He looked at me scrutinizingly.

"Ivy? Little stubborn Ivy?" Sirius asked.

"I'm hardly a little kid anymore, Sirius," I said, '_and I was never_ _stubborn._' But I kept that part to myself.

He smiled his charming smile and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back unable to help myself. It had been so long since I'd last seen anyone from the old group.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, pulling away but holding my face. When I was younger we would flirt but I'd never like-liked him and to him I'd just been a child. We had been friends.

"Well, I'm um, I'm not sure," I glanced at Dumbledore, "Why am I here, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the table, "If we could all sit down?"

I listened silently as Dumbledore explained about my letter and my new teaching position at Hogwarts to Sirius. Then the headmaster turned to me, "Ivy, I think that you would be a valuable addition to the Order of the Phoenix."

I sat stunned for what felt like years, "Really?" I asked.

"Professor, are you sure that she-" Sirius started. I opened my mouth to defend myself, surely, Sirius must realize that I was a grown woman now, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I think that she is quite ready to join."

That settled the matter.

We finally decided that since it was only August 10, I'd find an apartment in London to rent until September 1.

"Also, Ivy," Dumbledore said, once he and I had flood back to his office, We have taken great care to insure that the members of our group have enough knowledge in occlumency to block any trespass of an enemy into their minds. Do you know occlumency?"

I thought about it for a second. When I had been twelve years old, Lily had attempted to teach me. That had been the day Lily found out about my crush on Severus. I snapped back to reality.

"I tried to learn it once, but I never got very far," I answered.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, Severus is our best occlumens, besides myself, and I hope you will not mind if I do not teach you personally. I will be very busy this year and I want your teacher to give you his full attention."

I smiled, "That won't be a problem, Sir," although Snape didn't seem to like me now anymore than he had when we were kids.

There was an abrupt knock on the office door and a tall woman in a traveling cloak stepped in. Her hair was up in a bun but it looked like it had been down in a rush. She wore glasses and a stern expression.

"Albus, I have been told-" she stared at me looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Minerva, this is Ivy Evans, she will be teaching muggle studies this year."

Minerva seemed to relax and some color returned to her face.

"Now what were you saying, Minerva?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I have just received word as to who the ministry has assigned to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post." She sounded livid.

Dumbledore looked at her curiously, "Who?" he asked, and I was surprised at how grave his voice sounded.

"Senior undersecretary to the Minister for magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge." Minerva said through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore just shook his head. I wasn't sure who she was, but I could tell that she wasn't someone that we wanted at the school.

Soon enough, Dumbledore bid me a safe trip and I flood back home and immediately began packing.

I was moving to London.

**A/N: Hi, sorry my chapters are so short right nowbut I'm sure soon things will pick up. Next chapter will include her getting to Hogwarts I think. Or at least a meeting of OotP. Suggestions help me to update faster. Plz leave a review they help. Thanx!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "_The chapter in which I remember something important._" – Ivy Evans

One week passed and I was soon settled in my new apartment in London. It was late in the evening on August 16 and I was lying on my couch reading a Nancy Drew mystery. A blanket was pulled up around me and my new kitten Milo (that I had gotten two weeks before) was lying curled up on my lap, sleeping peacefully.

"No, Nancy, don't go in there," I whispered, dreading what would happen next.

Knock, knock, knock.

I jumped nearly six feet off the couch and Milo proceeded to dig his claws into me. Grabbing him, I carefully pried his claws out of my leg and walked over to the door. Looking out the peephole, I saw Professor Minerva McGonagall.

I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Professor McGonagall," I said, my heart still hammering against my chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Albus has asked me to give you something." She replied nodding and entering my apartment.

I closed the door behind her. Looking at the room, I instantly regretted not straitening up my apartment. My dinner dishes were sitting on the coffee table and there were pillows thrown all over the room. I looked around for Milo but didn't see him anywhere.

I hurried forward and moved the dishes from the table. "You can sit down, Professor." I said as I ran into the kitchen and put the dishes down. I came back and sat next to McGonagall on my couch.

"I came here today to bring you this message from Albus," Minerva said pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to me.

I unfolded the paper.

"It's blank," I said turning it over in my hands.

"Use your wand, tap it, and say licorice wands." Minerva informed me.

I pulled out my wand. "Licorice wands."

Suddenly ink appeared on the parchment. There were lots of times written on the page beside dates.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the Order's patrol Schedule for the Department of Mysteries. On these days at these times you will be required to-" McGonagall broke off mid-sentence when Milo hopped onto her lap. I smiled; Milo, purring loudly, curled up.

"As I was saying, you will be required to patrol the corridor in the Dept. of Mysteries. The first time you will be patrolling with someone else."

I nodded.

"Any questions?" she asked.

I shook my head no but smiled, because it made me feel as though I were a student again.

McGonagall carefully removed Milo from her lap and stood up.

I stood too, and walked her to the door.

"Oh, one more thing I almost forgot," McGonagall said turning back to me, "The new DADA professor has asked Albus to distribute these to his staff.

I took the letter she held out to me.

"It seems to be a list of books that are suitable for use and rules that we need to remember while teaching," she turned to leave, "Oh, and Ivy, don't forget that you will need to provide the headmaster with a list of the books students will need for your class."

"Yes, of course, Professor." I answered. Then I closed my door after she left and sighed. I had completely forgotten that I would need to start planning lessons.

Well, there went my vacation.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! So I know what you're thinking: "Finally! She updates after over a year!" Plz forgive me for the wait. But I tried to give you a longer chapter to make up for it. :)  
Plz review and let me know what you think? Give me some ideas for what should happen with Ivy, give me your thoughts about important muggle things that she could have her students study, Give me anything! Thanx much! Luv ya all!  
P.S.: Next chapter they will be at Hogwarts hopefully. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: "_The chapter in which I finally meet a very important person._" - Ivy Evans

The next day I sat down at my kitchen table to plan out what books my students would need for the school year. I sighed, looking at the list Umbridge had distributed. It wasn't a very long list. Then I smiled, all the books on here were wizarding books. I would be teaching muggle studies. I could use muggle books. Surely the ministry wouldn't have anything against muggle books, I hoped.

I pulled out some paper and a pencil and began making notes. Obviously the students would need to study things that were prominent in the muggle world. Literature, art, history… I sighed, it would be just like muggle school all over again. Well, at least this time I'd know all the answers.

I spent the next few days finding all the books that I would need for my new class, and planning out my lessons. By the 22nd of August I had all the books I'd need figured out and had begun planning out my lessons.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, I wrote a short letter to Dumbledore listing the books my students would need for the year. Then I tied it to my barn owl, Tyme and watched her fly away.

The next day was my first time patrolling at the Department of Mysteries. I still didn't know who I would be patrolling with, but I hoped it would be somebody who was kind and patient and wouldn't mind explaining things to me.

I was scheduled to meet my patrolling partner just inside the ministry near the Fountain of Magical Brethren at one o'clock in the afternoon. So I grabbed myself some lunch at a muggle diner and then apparated into the ministry. I'd only been to the ministry once before when James had taken me for a tour before he and Lily had had to go into hiding.

Upon entering the ministry I was astounded at how marvelous it was. I hadn't remembered it being so big or elegant. I quickly spotted the fountain among the many witches and wizards hurrying to their various jobs.

I walked to the fountain and looked at the sign beside the fountain.

_All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see a young pink haired witch standing behind me.

"Ivy? Ivy Evans?" she asked.

I nodded, "Um, yeah. And you are?"

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks. I'll be showing you around today."

"Oh, right. Hi, Tonks, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand to her. She shook my hand and then led me off toward the elevators. She stopped in front of one and waited for the doors to open.

"So, do you work here in the ministry?" I asked Tonks.

Tonks nodded, "Yeah, up in the Auror Office. I'm still pretty new but I really like it."

I smiled, "I've been up there before."

Tonks looked at me, "Really? When?"

"Oh, James brought me for a tour back when he worked here." I answered.

"Oh, that's cool. We're actually going down though."

Then the elevator voice spoke, "Department of Mysteries," the voice said.

We exited the lift, and followed the dark corridor. "No windows down here, huh?" I asked.

Tonks just shook her head. We stopped at the end of the corridor where there was a plain black door. I stepped forward and went to open the door but Tonks grabbed my arm. "No," she whispered, "We wait out here." She pulled me against the wall next to her and then tapped my head with her wand. "Disillusionment charm." she muttered.

I felt something cold trickling down over my body. I shivered at the strange sensation.

My body now blended into the wall.

I looked over at Tonks to see that she also had disappeared into the wall. She hadn't disappeared completely but I had to look hard to see her.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Normally, I just sit around and wait. There shouldn't be many people coming in and out so we should be fine with just a disillusionment charm today." She sat down on the ground and I followed her lead.

We were scheduled to be on duty until six o'clock, and the time went by slowly.

I began to dose off after a while and didn't come to until Tonks tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Ivy, we can go now. Mad-Eye is supposed to head down here when we leave." she told me as she stood and helped me to my feet.

When we both made it outside of the ministry, she turned to me, "Do you want to come with me by headquarters? Molly is always happy to have more guests and I don't know about you, but I don't feel like heading back to my flat and eating soup or something."

"Sure, I mean, if you're sure she won't mind."

Tonks held out her arm to me and we apparated to Grimmauld Place.

For a moment, number twelve was not there, and then the house squeezed between two others and we approached the door quickly. Tonks reached over and rang the doorbell. Suddenly there was a commotion from inside.

The door was opened by a man with brown graying hair and a tired face. But he had kind eyes.

"Hurry in," he said, opening the door wider for us to enter. Once inside, the man looked at us more carefully. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

He stared at me with wide eyes, then recognition.

"Hello, Ivy." he said, and then I remembered him.

"Remus!" I exclaimed, hugging my old friend.

He hugged me back for a minute before pulling away.

"Hi, Remus," Tonks said, gaining the werewolf's attention.

"Oh, hello, Tonks." he replied, a slight blush creeping up his face. I glanced between them.

Tonks turned to me, "Of course, you'd know Remus," she told me, "You were Lily's cousin." She smiled at me kindly, then turned back to Remus and I saw something in her eyes change. "So, what's Molly made for dinner?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer when Sirius came down the stairs. "Tonks! Ivy! Are you joining us for dinner?"

I nodded.

Tonks turned back to Remus, who answered, "I think Molly made a roast."

"Yum, sounds good. Are you staying for dinner too?" Tonks asked him.

Remus nodded, "Yes, I have to patrol later tonight so I'm eating here."

Tonks smiled just a bit wider as we all headed into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw a plump woman with red hair busying herself about the oven; and seated at the table was a man with red hair, though it was beginning to go; two red-headed boys that looked identical; a red-haired girl; another red-haired boy; a girl with brown bushy hair; and a boy I recognized in an instant.

"Harry."

The woman at the oven looked up, and smiled. "Tonks, and- oh! You must be Ivy!" she exclaimed, rushing over and hugging both me and Tonks. "I'm Molly Weasley." she explained, "This is my husband, Arthur; my sons, Fred and George, and Ron; my daughter Ginny; and their friend Hermione Granger. And I suppose you already know Harry."

I nodded, taking it all in.

Harry stood up from the table and approached me. "How do you know me?" he asked.

I smiled at the boy in front of me. He looked so much like his parents.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Ivy Evans. I was your mother's cousin."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hi, Harry. I'm Ivy Evans. I was your mother's cousin," I told him, then I watched him, waiting for his reaction.

He shook his head. "No, you must be mistaken. My mum's family is all dead. All except for my aunt Petunia." I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come see you before. I-I was looking forward to meeting you again.," I could tell in Harry's eyes, he was growing angry. The same angry light that grew in Lily's eyes when she would get angry. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard and very confusing, but-"

"Are you really?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Are you really her cousin?"

I looked into his eyes, Lily's green eyes, and nodded.

"Then why-" he exclaimed, his voice getting louder. "Why didn't you ever bother to come find me? Why did you leave me with them?" he yelled.

Ivy blinked back tears. She had never thought he would yell at her. "I-I couldn't-"

"Then why are you even here now?" he asked. His voice had quieted some, but was still harsh.

"Because Dumbledore thinks she can help us," Remus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The room was silent, then Mrs. Weasley turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Why don't we sit down and eat now?" she offered.

Everybody quickly agreed, everyone except Harry. He turned and stormed from the room.

"Harry," I tried to follow him but Sirius stopped me.

"He just needs some time. He'll be fine later, he doesn't normally act that way." he said.

I just nodded, then followed everyone else to the table. As we began eating we could hear a door slam upstairs. I saw Ron and Hermione give each other a worried glance.

I was worried, I hadn't meant to upset Harry. I just wanted us to be friends, to be a family. We were both alone in this world, we were the only real family each other had. I sighed and took my first bite of dinner.

"Mm, Mrs. Weasley, this is delicious." I said, smiling at the older woman.

"Thank you, dearie."

When dinner was finished, Ron and Hermione hurried upstairs. As much as I wanted to talk to Harry I knew it would be best to let his friends talk to him first. So while I was waiting, I offered my dish washing services to Mrs. Weasley.

She washed and I dried, and while we did she talked. She talked about everything; her family, the war, and even the prices on school supplies.

"So, Ivy," she began, "I hear that you'll be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Yes, I'll be teaching muggle studies," I said as I finished drying another plate.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Don't let Arthur hear you say that. He loves muggles and if he finds out you're teaching about them he'll never give you a moment's rest/"

Mr. Weasley looked up from his conversation with Remus, Sirius, and Tonks, "What was that about muggles?"

Mrs. Weasley and I both laughed, and didn't answer.

Once the dishes were finished and put away, I headed upstairs to Harry's room. Sirius had gladly pointed me in the right direction, and soon I made it to the door.

I could hear hushed voices inside, but didn't want to eavesdrop so I knocked.

There were footsteps and then Hermione opened the door. Harry was sitting on his bed and Ron was sitting next to him. Both looked up when the door opened.

"Hi, I was hoping I could talk to Harry." then I looked past Hermione to Harry, "I need to explain some things. Please."Hermione smiled at me, "Come on in. Ron and I were actually just leaving."

Ron looked confused, "No we weren't-"

Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, closing the door as they went.

I stood near the door, unsure of what to do. I wasn't sure if Harry was still mad at me, or if he'd even listen to me, but I had to try.

"Um, well, I guess I'll just start from the beginning. As you probably guessed I'm not from around here. I've lived in the U.S. my whole life." I began, "Well, except for summers which I spent at your mom's place."

Harry wasn't really looking at me, he was instead staring at his hands.

"Can I sit down?" I asked him.

He glanced up, then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

I sat down on the bed across from his. "I was fifteen when your parents died." I told him.

That was when he looked at me. "So you couldn't have taken me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, and I was across a whole ocean. And I couldn't do magic yet, either. At least not without getting in huge trouble."

Harry looked like he was trying to understand, "But still, why didn't you ever come to see me?"

"I don't know. I just figured it might cause too many problems; but when I heard about Voldemort being back, I wanted to do everything I could to help. They wouldn't let me in the Order during the last war."

Harry nodded.

Then I looked him in the eyes, "I lost my parents too. The summer after I lost Lily. I understand how hard it is."

Harry was looking down again.

"We're the only family each other has now. Can we please try to be a family?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "Yeah."

Over the next weeks until school, I spent much of my time at headquarters. I enjoyed spending time with Harry, and his friends. And it seemed they enjoyed my stories of my time at school.

"And then," I told them, as we cleaned out a wardrobe in an upstairs bedroom that had been locked until today. "in my third year, I almost blew off a kid's nose."

Fred and George looked at me in amazement. "How did you manage that?" George asked.

"We were supposed to be doing a transfiguration spell to make their nose grow a bit bigger, and I kind of got distracted. His nose was the size of a cantaloupe before I realized and stopped, and then he spent the next two days in the hospital wing getting it fixed."

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed as he high-fived George.

As we talked, the topic came up of differences between American wizarding schools and Hogwarts. "Well," I explained, "I still started when I was eleven, but I had to wait until I was eighteen to be a legal wizard adult and be able to do magic outside of school."

"That's horrible." Ron muttered.

"Yeah, I can barely make it to five years," Harry said.

Soon enough though, the summer was over and it was August thirty-first, the day I was to leave for Hogwarts. I had eaten dinner at Grimmauld place the night before and bid everyone goodbye for now.

I apparated to Hogsmeade, and then followed the walk up to the school. Thankfully, I didn't have any bags to lug up to the school, since I had been able to send them ahead of me. I enjoyed the scenery during my walk, but was even more impressed once I reached the castle gates. I had already been given the spells and passwords to say to the gate to get through and soon I was inside of my new home.

Dumbledore had already sent me directions to my classroom and office and I quickly, (after figuring out the staircases) made it to my new classroom.

"Wow," I whispered, it was weird to think that this was mine, for the whole year. I was just about to head up to my office to set out my stuff when there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Yes?" I called, and the moment the door opened, I regretted it; because standing on the other side of that door was Severus Snape.


End file.
